24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thief12/Archive 6
This archive covers discussions from my talk page that occurred from May 10, 2014 to November 21, 2014. Defaultsort Hey Thief, just to let you know that for categories, if you do a template at the bottom of actor/charater pages, then you don't have to pipe the "lastname, firstname" on any of the categories. It also means that any new categories that are added to the page (without the pipe) get sorted properly.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:33, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh, thanks! I really didn't know that, and it is one of the most tedious parts of adding a character/actor. Thanks for the heads up. Thief12 (talk) 23:39, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Nick Chopping Hey nice job spotting the two protesters...I couldn't see them at all in the episode! But Nick Chopping I'm fairly sure was the most prominent guy in the crowd, and the only one with lines - the one who had a blue hood and shouted at Jack when Jack walked through the crowd, then Jack shot him in the leg. Did you not think that was him? He is a stunt guy also (in terms of the shot protester had to fall down) I can't get good quality screenshots but there is a pic of him here and Nick Chopping here, here and here--Acer4666 (talk) 15:40, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :To be honest, I saw Chopping's picture in IMDb and I thought he would be the easiest, or at least the first one to spot. But somehow, I got the other ones first. And since that was at close to 11:00pm last night, I didn't really check the last act when Jack causes the commotion to see if I could spot Chopping, hehehe. I felt so good for spotting the other ones that I thought "My job is done for today", haha! Anyway, I'll see if I can confirm what you said about Chopping. Thief12 (talk) 16:53, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Main characters of Day 9 I think you guys should go over the first few episodes of that LAD and expand the pages of the main characters of that series that need attention like Kate Morgan, Steve Navarro, Erik Ritter, Jordan Reed and such so they can accurate and helpful to the readers as possible. That probably should be one of a more important priorities you guys should make whenever. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:44, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Well, that's the beauty of Wikis. Anyone can jump in an edit an article whenever he/she feels like it. It's not just a task for administrators or established users. But also, the articles on main characters tend to be more complex than the usual single-episode characters, and sometimes, waiting for a couple of episodes helps put things in perspective, which results in a better written article, instead of a sentence-by-sentence/minute-by-minute recollection of what the character did. Thief12 (talk) 01:40, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::What about the Kate Morgan article? I did the part on her appearance in the third episode. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::That's great! Like I said, anyone can jump in an edit any article. No need to wait for administrators or to establish priorities for this or that. Thief12 (talk) 03:00, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Agree with Thief12. However this is something administrators do on Glee Wiki (and may other Wikis as well), so I understand that BattleshipMan asks when you and the other admins do it. --Station7 (talk) 07:55, May 26, 2014 (UTC) File renaming This file: File:9x07 Kill 2.jpg should be renamed to 9x06 Kill 2.JPG, since it was shown in the sixth episode of 24: Live Another Day. --Station7 (talk) 09:22, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Check out the edits on this IP address Thief12, you might want to check out the user with the IP address on his edits on Day 9: 6:00pm-7:00pm. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:07, June 17, 2014 (UTC) You accidentally created a duplicate page There was a page already created with USS Massachusetts. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:14, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed. I already redirected it to the previous article. Thief12 (talk) 20:20, July 1, 2014 (UTC) One more thing There is a picture of Madonna that hasn't been deleted yet since it doesn't have any related to 24. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:27, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Battleshipman is meaning this picture: File:2550919-madonna-philly-2-617-409 (1).jpg. --Station7 (talk) 22:25, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw that one earlier, but I was willing to give some time to see if the user wanted to use it as his "personal" picture. Anyway, Acer already deleted it. Thanks for the heads up. Thief12 (talk) 00:12, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Hey, yeah sorry saw it on new photos and deleted it. The user didn't have enough edits to warrant uploading a non-24 related personal picture (needs at least 20), so I thought I'd bin it off the bat!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:09, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Headings Hey there, nice work on keeping up with the new actors and characters! I was wondering if you might weigh in on this forum topic, since you've been working on many of the new character pages. (Copy-pasted spiel incoming) Basically, the issue boils down to whether we should continue to use "Day X" headers for single-season characters (M. Young, Savage) or do away with them altogether (Cutler, Jenny, Hugh Gurney, Rebecca Holmes). I've laid out a bunch of arguments in favor of no headings - it looks better, it's unnecessary for single-season characters, it's more consistent with other in-universe articles, to name a few - but I'd really like your input, if you have any. I'm also advocating that longer, multi-season characters be switched over to use a "Biography" or "Service record" h2 followed by h3's instead of h2's (like on James Harman, Victor Drazen, etc.) (end spiel) Thanks, and keep it up! --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:18, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. I may have invoked your name once or twice without knowing how you actually felt about all this. So if I was completely off-base, I apologize. :) --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:18, July 8, 2014 (UTC) New Character Page Last time I watched Season 1 I noticed a very dark-skinned security guard at CTU wearing a name tag that clearly read "Phillips". He stood at the door to Jack's holding cell while Jack ate lunch shortly before Alberta Green came to debrief him. I searched for this Phillips on the 24 Wiki and couldn't find an article for him. At first I wondered why he didn't have an article, but then I realized that he wasn't credited in any episode and he never spoke. I thought every character had to at least be credited or have a line to have an article. I believe this Phillips also appeared in the season 2 premiere. So I guess it would be appropriate to create an article for this character now? I also noticed in season 1 a gray-haired secret service agent that was usually seen with Berkin and Jimmy Kelly. I believe he waved the wand over Maureen Kingsley when she met David Palmer in the ballroom. The gray-haired agent appeared almost as frequently as Berkin and Jimmy Kelly, and I think he also appeared in the first two episodes of season 2; however, I never caught his name, I don't remember him ever speaking, and I don't think he was ever credited, so he shouldn't get an article, right?--Sampson789 (talk) 03:07, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :I believe you are referring to this dude, right? We didn't mean to exclude him, just haven't made a page for him yet. Like Thief had stated, any character, that's identified by name in any way (verbally, by credits, name tags, ID's, etc.) could get its own article, no matter they have spoken or not. That's why we can create page for Maxwell, Li, Mitchell (Day 9), etc. If the character doesn't have a name but has spoken lines, he is eligible for an entry at Unnamed characters page. So if your gray-haired agent has spoken a line or even utter a word, you can add him to unnamed characters. By the way, User:Blue Rook has several userpages that include characters who have no names, no lines or on-screen credited actors. Check it out. --William (talk) 13:50, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that's the Phillips I was referring to, and I thought you probably just hadn't made his page yet. Thanks for the info and the link to the Forbidden Characters page!--Sampson789 (talk) 19:25, July 17, 2014 (UTC) New character entry Hey, I want to add an unnamed SFFD fireman from Day 6 but I'm not sure which page he belongs to. Can you give me a hand? --William (talk) 13:50, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :I think the appropriate place would be Unnamed law enforcement officers, but it's an interesting question. I'll welcome any suggestions from the other admins as well. Thief12 (talk) 00:14, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Unnamed medical staff is probably the best fit. I'd say civilians but they are all certified as EMTs/paramedics first --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:31, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :We have this fire marshal in civilians, but i'll defer to the Americans if fireman are thought of as medical personnel in the US!--Acer4666 (talk) 11:32, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, if there isn't a specific place for firemen, and there's already a precedent with that fire marshall, I think the best move is to follow suit to avoid disrupting the flow of other pages. Thief12 (talk) 12:34, July 19, 2014 (UTC) 24 on your list? Sorry, but why isn't 24 on your TV series list? I think you almost watched it complete yet. :) --Station7 (talk) 12:09, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Because we're in the 24 Wiki so I supposed it was obvious stating that I've seen 24. Notice that the paragraph opens with "Other than 24..." ;-) Thief12 (talk) 12:31, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Something's off on one's death At Day 9: 7:00pm-8:00pm, when Jack pulled Ian Al-Harazi out of the window, his falling position was away from the building, but after he hits the ground, Ian's body was facing towards the building. Correct me if I wrong, but do you think that's a continuity error. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:41, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Minor continuity error, but nothing noteworthy or relevant enough to mention. Thief12 (talk) 12:53, July 25, 2014 (UTC) User posing non-related blogs An user name has post two blogs (one deleted) not related to 24. Acer4666 already gave him a notice and delete one blog after I told him once about this user. BattleshipMan (talk) 04:02, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :And it has only been a couple of hours since. Thanks for the heads-up, but you should probably ease down with the warnings, man. I mean, we are all here voluntarily but somehow your messages and warnings tend to come off as bossy and demanding, as if we were employees of the site. Maybe it's my perception or a language thing, I don't know. But we can see the Activity just like you do, and we will deal with it when we can. No need to request us to "do something" all over the place every single time someone comes trolling. After all, in this case it's just a blog. It's not like he deleted a valid article to post crap so there's not much of a rush to fix something. Thief12 (talk) 13:01, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Character appearances Hey Thief, on Talk:Bansgrove you said that people should only be listed on the Character appearances page if they have lines...that's currently not the case according to the inclusion criteria set out on the page, but I started a discussion spot on the talk page if you want to put forward your case for changing it to that. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 22:05, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Good work Hey bro, just wanna say that you have done a great work with these actor pages! Just keep it up:) --William (talk) 14:45, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 21:52, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Image source Hey thief, whereabouts is File:Ken Birk 1.jpg from? Is it from some 24 source?--Acer4666 (talk) 09:46, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :The actor himself sent it to me. I uploaded it, but I was planning to ask you or Blue Rook if it was acceptable within the article, considering it's not from 24. Thief12 (talk) 12:34, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I will see if he can find another image of him on set. I agree that the image I uploaded shouldn't be in here. Thief12 (talk) 13:41, August 16, 2014 (UTC) By the way, was this shot grabbed from Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm? Because I never see him in the actual episode. --William (talk) 13:02, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :That was another one I wanted to clarify. I took the image from Rob Ho's website because I couldn't find the specific shot on the episode either. His website says that it's from one of the LAD specials "Jack is Back" or something like that, so maybe I should change the reference to that. Thief12 (talk) 13:38, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::There were many exclusive shots in the "Jack is Back" feature that never made to the actual episode. Since we didn't see him in the aired episode, we can't just simply put him in the Uncredited section can we? --William (talk) 13:44, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I was thinking about that. Although I wasn't the one who put him in the Uncredited section, I was thinking about removing him since he wasn't actually in it. Thief12 (talk) 13:47, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, and maybe add some info about him in the BGIN. ::::And have you ever communicated with him? I tweeted him on whether he played this guy (comparing with this shot), but he never replies. What do you think? --William (talk) 13:57, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I haven't tweeted him yet. That said, since there are so many shots of protesters gathered outside the Embassy and whatnot, I'd like to see if whoever put him on the "Uncredited" section actually saw him during the episode. Thief12 (talk) 14:01, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm unconvinced about Rob Ho playing Armstrong. How about Vincent Wang? I can't check the scene at the moment, but Ho mentions that Wang was working on the show--Acer4666 (talk) 18:05, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Fire order in episode 10 or 11 Same question that I posed to Acer, I am not sure which admin is the content specialist: I saw a image of the fire order at the end of episode 10, that needs a bit of explanation, I would like to know where do I put it in the episode page (under what subheading). Day 9: 8:00pm-9:00pm Also, if I see an image of a cool gadgets or an app on the smartphone, in the episode, that does not necessarily warrant a webpage, where do I place it. Nemo2012 (talk) 15:34, August 19, 2014 (UTC) suggestion for episode guide I was just viewing the person of interest page for a certain episode: http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Liberty Apparently, they have a tabbed viewing experience. They had similar issues like on your site where there is a lot of information squeezed onto one page. They broke it up into tabs so that the info was managable & readable. If I am like most people, I would pay more attention to info on the "top of the fold" at the expense of info which is much further down Nemo2012 (talk) 13:24, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Quotations Do you have a specific section for quotations, I remember in the season finale Jack said something to the effect " If any harm were to come to Chloe or my family your whole world will be destroyed". The other gentleman said " We only wanted you Mr. Bauer" It is a powerful line(s), I think it should be memorialized. Nemo2012 (talk) 23:47, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Direct quotes can be added either to the article of the episode where they come from, on a "Memorable quotes" section (like this one), or in the case of too many quotes, on a separate article (like this one, which actually features the quote you mentioned). Thief12 (talk) 01:16, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Removal of Images from site hello, I read that if the images are not used they will be removed, but I also read acer's page that he really liked the tech aspect of the show, so what will happen to the images (4 pack one) Nemo2012 (talk) 01:41, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :You added several cool pictures about softwares and apps. I'm sure we can keep them, but you can also ask Acer if you can add them to the personal page he mentioned to you. However, always check each episode images to make sure the image you want to upload (or a very similiar one) isn't already here. That way we can avoid duplicates. Thief12 (talk) 01:49, August 23, 2014 (UTC) A internet slowdown blog I think you want to read this in the community central wikia and take action as an admin for this wiki. Blog about Internet Slowdown BattleshipMan (talk) 23:49, September 10, 2014 (UTC) 24: Solitary This is the full seven minute clip of 24: Solitary. You can check it out and work on anything related to it. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:09, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Obviously, the video was taken down due to copyright infringement. I'm removing the above link because of that. Thief12 (talk) 03:04, October 1, 2014 (UTC) LAD-related in feature articles You know what, I think you're right to oppose that Kate Morgan since Cheng was killed in LAD and we should try to differ LAD-related away for the moment for Feature Articles. I might change to a different article to nominate, but we should wait to wait Acer and Blue Rook have to say about Kate Morgan article first. I mean, I know we need to add pictures that involve her in key moments. Also, I think we focus on previous actors, crew members or locations from previous seasons to avoid using anything LAD-related and characters since we used a lot of characters in the feature articles. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:26, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Found some high-res screencap pictures of LAD I found a site that has high-res screencaps of each of the episodes of LAD. This is the link to the site right here. You can use this site to add pictures of any LAD-related article that lacks pictures. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:17, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Ned Schmidtke Awhile ago in late June, I created Ned Schmidtke, the actor who portrayed Dr. Lee Schulman in Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm. Coincidentally, his birth date was June 19, 1942 and I just set him up on the template pages on that date and year. I know you're expanding actors pages on their birth dates. Maybe you should expand the page Schmidtke when you got the time. BattleshipMan (talk) 07:49, November 21, 2014 (UTC)